


Tiramisu

by NotAGreatWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Poetry, Cake, Eating Disorders, Food Issues, Poetry, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGreatWriter/pseuds/NotAGreatWriter
Summary: Another poem bc Discord's message limit is still shit





	Tiramisu

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
\- Food mention  
\- Eating disorders  
\- Vomiting  
\- Alcohol mention

I had my first bit when I was eight, my grandma giving me the last bit of cake,

I had unknowingly been searching for the coffee flavored cake,

Unknowingly looking for the buttercream frosting,

Luckily enough they didn't sell tiramisu where I shopped

But four years later

We started trying something different,

And I found the tiramisu I was looking for,  
Now being able to fully indulge in the rich flavor

The sweet of the cake and frosting mixed with the bitter taste of coffee,

I ate it everyday

It's too bad sugar rots your teeth

I had so many cavities, got tired of my doctor telling me all the calories were bad for me, got tired of my family and friend's concerned faces as i ate on

But I still ate the damn cake

When I was eight, I started fasting

Started counting, restricting, I wanted to be pretty for the Valentine's dance, took bad got the chance

I had unknowingly been destroying myself,

Unknowingly putting permanent damage to my body

Luckily enough I was eight and didnt keep up with anything

But four years later,

I found the proana tags on Tumblr,

I found the disorder i was desperately searching for,

Now being able to indulge in my sickness,

To purge away and feel better,

The taste of vomit in my mouth was nothing but bitter but me loosing weight sounded so sweet

I did it everyday

Too bad you can't run a car on empty

I had gotten so sick yet hadn't lost any weight, I got tired of purging, of fasting, restricting, and being unhealthy, I got tired of loosing everything but weight, got tired of see everyone's concerned faces

But I still continued to do that same bullshit from when I was eight

Isn't it ironic how I used a cake metaphor in an eating disorder poem, isn't it ironic that my nicname, Gin, is what I wish to drown myself in,

Isn't it funny how the time when I found the greatest food ever and when I started to see food as an enemy overlapped

Isn't it funny how tiramisu was the only thing that wasn't tainted bitter with calories, it's nature already bittersweet


End file.
